A number of exercise weights adapted to be worn by athletes and others involved in physical training have been developed to give the user the benefit of extra resistance which tends to increase muscle tone. Weights intended to be worn in the area of the hand or foot tend to have the most utility, since movement of the extremity, either hand or foot, tends to exercise the entire associated limb. Unfortunately, most previously known exercise weights have failed to adequately address the problem of movement of the weight relative to the portion of the body supporting it. As a result, most weights tend to move up and down the arm or leg of the user, or tend to bounce during exercise. Such undesirable movement is difficult to avoid, since the mass of the weight by definition results in considerable inertia, and therefore often considerable force tends to move the weight in an objectionable manner.
To counter this tendency, various ideas and structures have been put forth, but a complete solution has not yet been found. Frequently weights intended for physical conditioning of the arm have required the user to grip one weight in each hand. This tends to counter the problem of objectionable movement of the weight, but prevents use of the hands for other purposes. Ankle weights, for use in conditioning the leg, may not be similarly constrained, and a result ankle weights tend to bounce when the user runs or otherwise exercises.
For the foregoing reasons, what is needed is an exercise device that tends to prevent weight movement relative to the user's body. The exercise device must have a limb encircling weight that is held in place relative to the limb by an adjustable restraint, and that is additionally held in place by an anchor structure that is attached to an extremity.